flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Forest/Roleplay
For Dark Forest member roleplay. Falconstripe scowled to himself before entering the border of StarClan, his eyes blazing evily. He let out a slight smirk, his fur bristling slightly. Your time has come to an end, FlameClan. Flamestar 22 16:17, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Fallenstar calmly flexed his claws with a bored and blank expression. Tonight, he planned to attack his son and force him back into FlameClan.Silverstar 16:18, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Falconstripe stared at the StarClan boreder, flexing his claws. He sunk his claws into the marshy, dark, shallow ground, echos of laughter boucing off the walls. "Fallenstar, how would you like to lead FlameClan?" Flamestar 22 16:20, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Fallenstar snorted. "Fool, I already lead it, nearly killed it too, stupid Sparkstar..."Silverstar 16:24, February 16, 2015 (UTC)" "Want to lead it again?" Falconstripe asked with a smirk. "Sparkstar is alive, and is mating my brother. Reincarnated into Cardinalblaze," Falconstripe meowed, picking up his paw and grooming his chest fur. Flamestar 22 16:32, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Fallenstar twitched an ear. "She isn't alive, her soul simply is. Cardinalblaze will feel the pain, not Sparkstar. Of course I want to lead it again."Silverstar 16:34, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Then, join me. Join me in battle, help me gather a group of cats who want power more than anything. I can bring FlameClan to destrouction, I can make the Dark Forest rule!" Falconstripe yowled, his tail-tip twitching in pleasure. Flamestar 22 16:37, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Fallenstar twitched his tail tip, not looking very entertained. "Yeah, you, have fun with that. I've already made myself an Army of Trainees who'll turn against their Clan. Even a few kittypets and Loners, a large amount of DarkClan cats too."Silverstar 16:39, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Then what exactly is your brilliant master plan?" Falconstripe snapped, another figure pearing behind him. "What's all this blabbering about?" Flamestar 22 16:45, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Fallenstar didn't even flinch as the smaller tom snapped at him. "This blabbering is coming from his arrogent little fool who can't keep his fur on and think of a plan." The feared leader murmured calmly while flexing his claws, sitting back on his haunches with an annoyed look. "I plan on having FlameClan ruin itself from inside out first, and then attack them and finish them once and for all."Silverstar 16:47, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Cougarfang curled his lip, blood dripping from his pelt as he had just killed a large amount of cats. "Good plan," He muttered. Falconstripe ruled his eyes, his head cocking slightly. "Well, just how are they going to attack themselves?" Flamestar 22 16:49, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Idiot!! Where you not just listening to me?!" Fallenstar exploded, watching Falconstripe cower away. The leader quietly snarled, regaining himself. "If you had listened, you would've heard me say I've made Dark Forest Trainees out of FlameClan cats."Silverstar 16:51, February 16, 2015 (UTC) " Trainee names?" Falconstripe asked, his voice bitter. Flamestar 22 17:09, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Primarily Warriors, I never ask for their names, I'm all about business...One was named Dusk something." Fallenstar muttered, flexing his claws calmly as he spoke.Silverstar 17:12, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Falconstripe chuckled slightly. "Good, keep an eye on FlameClan. I've been sending out recruits as well. Meet my newest one, Scorchclaw," Falconstripe meowed, Scorchclaw stepping forward. "Sir," Scorchclaw muttered, dipping his head, sighing softly. He didn't destine to be evil, but he did want to be leader. Flamestar 22 17:27, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstep walked angrily into the crowd of cats. "How could I have let myself be so easily beaten by that kit?" he demanded of himself. He looked around at the cats among him. "Curse that Thunderheart! And now I can do nothing to exact my revenge, because I am dead!" he yowled. User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan "I'm not 'keeping an eye on FlameClan' kitty, I do what I'' want, nobody else." Fallenstar snorted, turning away from Falconstripe to reveal his clear annoyance. ''Besides...I already have plans to destroy FlameClan, after a little chat with Skylark and her mate. A smirk grew on Fallenstar as he glared down at his son, snickering quietly. He would destroy FlameClan once and for all with this new plan...But, StarClan had already sent a prophecy, more of a warning, to Birchstar...Too bad it wouldn't change anything or help...Silverstar 01:17, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstep walked to Fallenstar. "I want my revenge on Thunderheart, and I'll do anything for it!" he vented. User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan Fallenstar narrowed his blue eyes sharply at the dark tom, his tail tip twitching. "That's none of my business, kiddo. Go down there and kill him yourself."Silverstar 01:21, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstep was bewildered (he ain't the smartest bulb). "But--I'm...dead! I can't just rise up and kill him! Wait...I can give him nightmares...can't I?" he hissed. User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Go ask someone else ridiculous questions." Fallenstar muttered, twitching his tail tip in annoyance.Silverstar 01:30, March 31, 2015 (UTC) (No seriously, can he? I need to know) Shadowstep felt like launching himself at Fallenstar, but decided not to. He looked down at the FlameClan camp, watching as Thunderheart hunted with two other cats he didn't know. User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan Shadowstep dissapeared from existence. From Dark Forest, from anywhere. Lilarus watched as he faded in agony. "Our daughter did well," she hissed to Vualuzal. Vualuzal nodded. "Yes. It is too bad she is mortal. That accursed world may as well be destroyed had we not failed so miserably," he growled angrily. "But her inner demonic self has been wounded. How would we fix that when we do not know of any means of reaching down there and healing her?" Lilarus meowed, worried. Vualuzal looked around the Dark Forest camp. "Perhaps we should ask questions?" Vualuzal suggested. Lilarus scowled. "Why? We are above them! And besides, they will never answer us!" Lilarus scolded a little too loudly. Thunderheart 16:37, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Falconstripe stepped into the eerie darkness of the Dark Forest. "Fallenstar," He meowed. "I have some news you may want to hear." Thistlestar stepped forward, gazing at Falconstripe codly. "My dear apprentice," He snickered. "How I confind in you. That should be you. You, you should be leader of FlameClan! Not that stupid moron brother of yours!" He spat. Flamestar22 16:51, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Vualuzal saw Falconstripe and Fallenstar. "Than what will we do?" he asked coldly. Lilarus shook her head. "Concentrate, I guess," she suggested. Vualuzal laughed madly. "On what?" he spat. Lilarus hissed and flattened her ears. "On going down there! We could tell Tigress everything!" Lilarus growled. Vualuzal thought a moment. "I see. But won't the others see us?" Vualuzal ventured. Lilarus shook her head. "I don't care if they do. Everyone must know the truth about our dear daughter. She will be destroyed if we don't," Thunderheart 16:55, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Flaconstripe stayed silent. He had always wanted power, ever since he learned and was taught the way of leadership, but deep down, he loved his brother, and always wanted to go along with what he said. A smirk filled Falconstripe's face, his ears pricking. "Well then, we must evaluate a plan." Flamestar22 17:01, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Lilarus and Vualuzal focused hard. They opened their eyes. "We must find suitable bodies to control," Lilarus muttered. They looked at the FlameClan camp. "I will use Thunderheart's mangled body," Vualuzal chuckled. "It's small, but it'll suit me." Lilarus looked down at the FlameClan cats. She was eyeing Owlfur. "She had a traitor as a father. She will suit me well," Lilarus muttered. The two cats then descened and transcended. Thunderheart 17:13, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "I'll help," Thistlestar muttered. "Mind giving me anyone to haunt? I love a good game of tag," He snickered, his eyes blazing. Flamestar22 17:17, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Vualuzal and Lilarus were already gone like wind. Thunderheart 17:20, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Thistlestar rolled his eyes. "Fine, have your fun without me," He grunted. Falconstripe stared off into the StarClan border, hissing. Flamestar22 17:28, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Lilarus and Vualuzal came back. "Do you think we upset her?" Lilarus inquired. Vualuzal nodded. "Of course we did. But now she knows," Thunderheart 17:34, April 18, 2015 (UTC) (idek what to do, but whateverrrr, I'll rp my dead sylverie here) Sylvie hissed as she lashed her tail, while she padded through the dark, shadowy forest. --The Ash Falls Down 20:34, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Lilarus and Vualuzal glared at Sylvie. "How dare you help that welp! How could you? He posessed out daughter!" Lilarus spat. Thunderheart 20:37, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie hissed. "How was I meant to know?" she spat. --The Ash Falls Down 21:21, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Vualuzal and Lilarus were circling Sylvie. "We'll leave you alone, but watch your back, because we can give you evil visions as we can anyone, welp!" Vualuzal spat. Thunderheart 18:00, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie sat down in defiance. "Whatever," she murmured under her breath. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 06:26, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Vualuzal and Lilarus, who were demons, do not sleep. Instead, they watch. The two stood watching DarkClan and their daughter. Thunderheart 16:25, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Moons later, Sylvie padded around restlessly, the silver-gray she-cat's tail lashing as she hissed spitefully. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 06:56, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Falconstripe looked past the StarClan border, his tail-tip flicking. He held his head low, watching his old mentor, Thistlestar, approach him solemnly. "What do you want," Falconstripe growled, raking his claw in the dark, eerie mist of the ground. Thistlestar growled at Falconstripe, and slapped him with his tail. "You idiot! You failed me!" Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 13:48, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie paced around, furius that Copperdusk had managed to gain the deputy position in FlameClan. Pah! When did ever deserve that role???? (bequietsylvieshedeservesitandyouarealoser) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 08:43, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Brambleface sat grooming his tail and haunches watching the cats around him. He hated the aspect of them even befriending someone. It's the Dark Forest nobody befriends anyone. With a snarl he stood up and lashed his tail Aside form being a Dark Forest cat he was also a former medicine cat, one of the first to be exact. He couldn't quite remeber his apprentices name, but who cares. She's dead right?— Ryewhisker 17:14, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Falconstripe trotted through the Dark Forest, gorging his claws into the stygian colored misty ground. Shadowpelt watched him silently, flicking an ear. "Erm," He meowed flatly, finding no interest in the tom's thoughts one bit. "...What are you doing? We aren't going to finish the plan if you keep walking around like an idiot all day!" Shadowpelt snapped codly, flattening his ears. Falconstripe approched his former apprentice, his claws unsheathed. "Are you forgetting who trained ''you?" He retorted, his gaze dingy. Shadowpelt rolled over onto his side, puffing out his dark black fur. "I practically trained myself. You were no help. All you ever did was mourn the loss of your "brother", who also happens to be the father that abandoned me! And like you said before... I'm just one of your pets to train. I could kill you in and ''instant ''if I really wanted to. In fact..." The dark black tom paused, a small smirk growing on his gace. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 20:15, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Cerebrus slunk up behind the two toms. "Are you forgetting, Falconstripe, that you trained under ''my rules and my skills?" he spat, glaring at them with his signature amber eyes. "Pah! I was the one who got you that stupid kit. She's now out of our grasp, and it's because you failed, Falconstripe!" Anger shone in his gaze. "Shadowpelt. You know what to do." I could even learn how to LOVE 03:15, December 25, 2015 (UTC) (it was actually falconheart he started training with i think? but we'll go with that) Shadowpelt nodded, his fur on end. Falconstripe snarled in response, his claws digging into the misty ground. "Or maybe you '''failed 'to train me! And the last time I checked, Thistlestar was my mentor. Not you. Not your poor excuse of a pathetic cat." 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 04:00, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Cerebrus let out a growl. "Don't...insult...my...''judgement!" ''With that, the chocolate brown rogue spun and leaped onto Falconstripe. "Without me, your poor excuse for a recruit would have never come. I was the one who started her trouble, and you lost her." Somehow he was managing to keep an angry face, but inside he was melting, breaking...all he wanted was his distant family member to rule with him. I could even learn how to LOVE 04:31, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Falconstripe snorted. "I didn't loose her.. She ''failed me, like the worthless peice of fox-dung she is!" He paused moments later, his gaze now darker. "No matter... It won't matter that much anymore. All we need to do is find another cat who can take her place." sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 16:15, December 28, 2015 (UTC) The brown tom grunted. "How about that desperate little son of hers? Stupid tom's going to lose the one he enjoys the most, and we can make it far worse." Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 05:27, December 29, 2015 (UTC) --- Years. It had been years since his near-triumph over FlameClan in the great battle he had caused between the Falling Stars and FlameClan. Victory had been so close...so close. But he had awaken once more: the one and only grandchild of Fallenstar had been born. And now, the ruthless leader had a plethora of plots up his sleeve...he would train this kit, and he would end FlameClan. 22:39, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay